


Old and New

by Melethril



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Brian Earl Spilner Sounds Like A Serial Killer Name, Gen, Missing Scene, Movie: Fast & Furious (2009), Snippets, That scene when Dominic finds Letty's phone, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: Mia and the food had to take a few extra turns, making sure that potential cops would not find them. Dom and Brian are alone when Dom finds Letty’s phone.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner & Dominic Toretto
Kudos: 11





	Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mia/Brian, but in that scene, I so wanted these to be alone, for them to hash it out. I wanted to see the aftermath. Also, I don’t think her presence did anything. I love the scene and it broke my heart at the same time and it kills me that we didn’t see the resolution.

_“Oh, shit. Hey, Dom, I-“_

Fuck.

Brian was not afraid of anyone.

Except, perhaps, for Dominic Toretto.

_“When were you gonna tell me?”_

_“Dom-“_

_“When were you gonna tell me, you were running Letty?”_

_“Let me explain-“_

He did not. Instead, Brian was thrown around like a rag doll and only years of training probably kept him from having his head caved in. Yet, a part of him acknowledged that all training in the world stood no chance against the all-American muscle that was Dominic Toretto. Yes, he would be sore, but Brian felt like the other man was holding back. Although he was furious as hell.

That boot, though, would crush him. Fear engulfed him like a tidal wave and he shouted, _“She did it for you, Dom! She did it for you!”_

Dom stopped instantly and Brian had no idea why. He still looked furious, but no longer murderous.

_“Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga.”_ A wave of fury overcame him.

On Letty’s behalf.

On Mia’s behalf.

On the team’s behalf.

For Dom being so fucking stupid as to think that they could get away with the hijackings, without suffering from the consequences. That fury, mixed with his own guilt caused him to bark, “She just wanted you to come home.”

The look in Dom’s face was too much to bear and Brian felt like a fucking heel for making Dom feel responsible for Letty’s death.

_“Fuck!”_ he shouted, hammering his fist into some furniture close by. “ _I’m sorry, Dom! I’m sorry!”_

Dom walked away, utterly broken, and Brian had been the one to deal the deathblow.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed. Unable to stay in the same building as Dom, wishing for Mia to be here so that she could be there for her brother, he limped outside on what could vaguely be called a porch. Once he was out of earshot, the stress, the guilt and pain of the last months – hell, years – suddenly caught up with him and he pressed his lips and eyes together in a futile attempt to stop the tears from bursting forth.

“Fuck!”

He hit the ground, hoping to distract himself from the pain he felt in his chest and in every fiber of his body that was aching from the brawl. It was fruitless, though. It just added to it and Brian felt his breath hitch.

He would not fucking cry. He had not cried in _years_. He refused to start now.

Rubbing his face roughly, he was unable to deny the wetness on his cheeks and his chest still ached from a pressure he refused to examine further. Then his shoulders started to shake, and he felt so fucking weak.

He was utterly disgusted with himself.

Shakes turned to shivers once the adrenaline rush ebbed down and he started feeling the cold of the night. He should have grabbed a jacket or something, but was too tired and too miserable to get up.

The floorboard creaked very slightly and Brian forced himself to relax. If Dom wanted his revenge, he would let him. Hell, there was precious little he could do about it short of shooting the man and his weapon was inside.

As if he could ever bring himself to point a gun at Dom. That was kind of the whole problem in this story.

Instead of a fist, though, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and this time, Brian flinched. He looked up. Dom still looked grief-stricken, like one half of his soul was gone and he was adrift, trying to ground himself in the process.

Dom was in his shirt and he slid down next to him.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Brian.

What else was there to say?

“It was her choice. She trusted you.”

He flinched. Twice in a night; he was fucking pathetic.

“No, Buster. That ain’t what I’m saying. Of all the people she could have approached, she trusted you to help. That’s saying something. You see, Letty, she ain’t one to trust easy or let people close, but like I once accepted Brian Spilner as a member of the family, she went to Brian O’Connor for help.”

“And look where that got her,” said Brian bitterly. Why was Dom so calm about it? Why did he not tell him to get the fuck off his family’s property?

“You didn’t kill her. She knew the risks and if you think you could have convinced her not to do it, then you got another thing comin’. She was stubborn as hell.” He smiled fondly in memory of his partner. “It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either,” said Brian. He still felt like shit for implying it. Dom scoffed, not believing it.

“Perhaps it is. Perhaps it isn’t, but it don’t matter. Letty would kick my ass for moping about. She’d kick my ass for not hearing you out. She trusted Brian O’Connor. Time for me to do that, too.”

“You don’t know me.” Brian was not entirely sure what he meant by that. He sounded desperate to his own ears.

“Yeah?” smiled Dom. “Saw glimpses of O’Connor in the hothead who joined my team. Funny enough, I always preferred that guy. Still a buster, but calmer, more mature, quiet, smooth. Don’t get me wrong, Brian Spilner was a good kid, bit of a short fuse, but with a lot of potential. O’Connor, though, he’s solid. Hurt and alone, a lone wolf not realizing he needs a pack, but still solid. Caring.”

Brian shook his head, “You don’t know me, Dom.”

“No?” Dom still smiled. “When Mia turned sixteen, we had a small celebration, just the three of us. Dad, Mia, myself. After Mia went to bed, I asked Dad why he had looked so sad all day. He told me that he’s mourning his baby girl. That she went away forever and he couldn’t get her back and that in her place, there was now a young woman. He would love her all the same, but he still needed time to mourn his baby girl. He died a week later and I always wondered if he found his peace with it.”

Brian just listened. He knew what happened to Dominic’s father, and he knew what happened next.

“Didn’t understand it then, but when I got out, I suddenly knew. Gone was my baby sister and in her place a young woman. Gone was that girl who used to be around cars all the time and in her place was this gorgeous thing that took my breath away. Gone was my buddy from school and in his place was an angry man whom I trusted with my life but whose temper was bound to get him in trouble. I had to mourn the old before I could embrace the new. I’ve mourned the eager hothead Brian Earl Spilner, now I’m ready to get to know Brian O’Connor.”

Brian was too late to catch wayward tears, but he found he did not care. For the first time in years, he felt grounded.

Gravity indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene made me want to write Fast&Furious fan fiction, but I first watched these movies in 2013. And heartbreak kept me from writing about this scene.


End file.
